Ivy's Lustful Intensions
by Supersmashfan05
Summary: After a hard day of work Joe wants nothing more than to go to bed, but Ivy has a little surprise waiting for him...  This is a clopfic I wrote for BronyDanceParty, this was the first clopfic I wrote and the first one BronyDanceParty ever got.


Ivy's lustful intensions

Written by: supersmashfan05

It was a beautiful, starry night. Joe had just gotten home from a long day at work. He had been working on his latest animation: a music video of Mic's famous song, Beyond her Tomb. "Mic had better enjoy this once it's done" grumbled Joe as he walked in to his two-story house (The animation business does pay a lot). Since Joe was extremely tired, he idmedeitly went straight to bed. "The things I do for some ponies is just unbelievable" said Joe as he walked upstairs to his room, little did he know there was a "surprise" waiting for him...

When Joe got up to his room, he was about to turn the light on, but then he heard a voice in the dark. "Heeeey sexy..." said a familiar voice from joes bed. "WHAT! WHOS THERE?" said Joe with a tone of fear in his voice. The voice giggled. "hehe, like you don't know the pony who's about to give you the time of your life..." said the voice in a sexy tone. Joe flipped the light switch on to find no other than Ivy laying in a very "seductive" position on his bed. "IVY!" Shouted Joe, with his cheeks a deep shade of red. "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?" Ivy was amused by this. "What's wrong Joe? Aren't you happy to see me?" said Ivy as she got up from the bed and walked towards Joe. "Ivy... this isn't right..." Ivy didn't seem to care, as she was already face-to-face with Joe. "Ivy... what are you" Joe was cut off by Ivy french-kissing him furiously, her tongue dancing in his mouth. Joe tried to pull away, but Ivy's lustful desires were far to strong. Eventually, Joe gave in and started kissing her back. The two of them kept at it for 5 minutes, only stoping for air. Ivy then pulled away and said "Mmm, Did you enjoy that as much as I did? and thats just a little taste of what's to come!" She then motioned for him to sit on the bed. Joe was just at a loss for words, all he could do was obey, so he sat down on the edge of his bed. Ivy got on her knees in front of Joe and pulled out his Stallion-hood, it was already hard from their kissing so Ivy didn't have to waste any time. She began pumping it with her hoove, which shot jolts of pleasure through Joe. He moaned softly. "You like that eh" said Ivy in her sexy voice, she then stoped pumping and put the whole thing in to her mouth and started sucking it. The feelings of pleasure in Joe greatly increased as she did this. After awhile, He could feel his climax coming. "Oooooh, Ivy... IM ABOUT TO CUM!" As soon as she heard this, Ivy began bobbing her head and sucking as hard as she could. Joe could then feel himself climax all in Ivy's mouth. She swallowed all his cum up in one gulp. "That was tasty! But I'm not done with you yet!" Ivy got up and and pushed Joe on to his bed and got on top of him. She took his horse-penies and placed it right at the intrance of her Plot hole. "You ready for this?" she asked with a seductive look on her face. Joe simply nodded with an excided look on his face. Then with-out warning, she SLAMMED her sexy plot on Joes massive cock making her howl in pleasure. "OHHHH YES!" she moaned as she began to ride Joe. Joes eyes rolled back as the pleasure went through him. "AHH! HELL YEA! IM LOVING THIS!" She then started shaking her flank around to get more pleasure. This felt so amazing, Joe thought of something he could do to make this feel even better, he slapped Ivy right on the left flank, which made her yell "OHHHH FUCK YEA! SMACK THAT FLANK! SPANK ME GOOD!" Joe slapped her flanks repeatedly which made her increase in speed. "OHHHHH IM ABOUT TO CUM JOE!" Screamed Ivy as she felt her climax coming. "Me too, ohhhhhh HERE IT COMES!" The both of them screamed together in pleasure as they both climaxed at the same time. Ivy collapsed on top of Joe. "That...was...amazing..." said Ivy in between pants. "Yea...it was" said Joe "Joe... I love you" said Ivy with a look of passion "I...love you too...Ivy" said Joe with the same look of passion. The two lovers then cuddled and fell asleep together.

Meanwhile, in the other room, the sound of a video camera being turned off could be heard. "This is SOOOOO going on the playpony website!" said a grinning Rainbow Dash. "Tell me WHY I did this again!" asked Twilight Sparkle. "Cause you need the money desperately" said Rainbow Dash still grinning. "Still, I feel guilty about putting that spell on Ivy..." "Don't worry about it Twilight, You brought 2 ponies closer, and you gave me the new top fav of playpony!" Twilight just rolled her eyes as she and Rainbow dash walked out the house.

THE END


End file.
